Llee1000
Llee100 is a user on the Fire Emblem Awakening and Fates boards. Apparently, he is a shitposter and loves doing it, but honestly who cares and who knows. Llee likes to think of himself as a master Photoshopper, but really all he can do is make small edits to pictures and everyone can do that. Llee is also a fan of the Fire Emblem franchise, having played every game except for the Judgral and Tellius ones. As of September 8, 2015, llee has no active Gamefaqs accounts. They are all either banned, closed or read-onlyed. Also, llee was too lazy to go on Skype. Eventually, llee managed to make an account called Astral_Lord12. Llee posted with this account from sometime in October until Novemebr 18, when he closed it for reasons unknown. On December 8, he came back again with a new account, Lunar_Duke6. Description One blustery day in February, llee decided he wanted to make a Gamefaqs account. So he did. Llee didn't know what to do with his new account, so he decided he wanted to make people angry since that would be funny. He experimented with different types of making others rage. At first, he wasn't great but he got better as time past. He managed to get various people riled up. This excited llee and he was hooked. He wanted more. An early example of llee getting people angry can be found here. Then one day, llee discovered that each video game had its own board. He decided to try the Awakening board to see if it was any good. He liked it and decided to stay. Then he decided to leave the Awakening in favor of the Fates board. The reason is still unknown to this day. One popular theory suggests that the Fates board was a better environment for llee's needs. On September 26, 2015, llee decided to go on Skype and declare that he has no active accounts. Thankfully, Federico585 was nice enough to give him an account. This didn't last very long because llee somehow managed to get that account suspended. But somehow, llee made an active account even with his 8 banned accounts. This account was called Astral_Lord12. He continued to troll and piss off people with this account but or some reason unknown to man, llee closed it on November 18, 2015. Nowadays, llee has made a comeback to Gamefaqs with Lunar_Duke6 ad his more ready than ever to troll again. Personality Llee is a chill dude and he can be fun to hang out with. He enjoys playing stupid because llee finds it funny to see people's reactions. In reality, llee can be quite smart and acts serious once in a while. Llee doesn't really hate any other user. Instead, he likes to watch from the sidelines and make funny comments during the arguments. But on occasion, he can be sarcastic and act like a dick when people piss him off. Llee actually enjoys getting modded as long as no Karma is lost. He even got modded 4 times in the same minute! If Karma is lost, however, he will fight to the death, even if he is fighting a losing battle. He will even threaten to close his account. Also, he gets butthurt easily when people spell his with an uppercase "i". He doesn't understand how people can mess an uppercase "i" with a lowercase "l". Overall, llee is a chill guy you don't want to make angry. Quirks and Habits Llee has developed many quirks that have become pretty well known over his time on Gamefaqs. List below are some examples of his many oddities. Ben In the upcoming Fire Emblem game, Fire Emblem: Fates, there is a character named Leo, with his Japanese name being Leon. For some odd reason, llee enjoys calling him Ben. This really pisses off some users and they start trying to correct him. To his own pleasure, llee pretends he does not know what a "Leon" or "Leo" is and acts ignorant, sayin that a "Leon" or a "Leo" does not exist in the game. He claims Ben is his actually name and "Leon" or "Leo" are just fan-made names made to appease the haters of the name "Ben". Male Myrmidon Hate Llee has an unusually hate for male myrmidons in Fire Emblem, especially Rutger and llee's most hated Fire Emblem character, Joshua. Llee believes that Josh is so bad, he does not deserve his true name and calls him "Jish" to show how mich of a fail Josh is. Llee has many reasons to hate on them and here are a few of them. Firstly, llee states that their design is really bad. Llee says they look stupid, especially Jish's hat. He also thinks Rutger and Jish have the worst stats gameplay-wise ever. Llee argues that they have no strength and defense what so ever. He doesn't give an explanation on why he thinks this, but thinks this anyways. Who knows the real reason he hates them. He's probably just salty. Racist against Sexism Llee likes to say this phrase a lot. He likes to calls users and game racist against sexism for reasons that confuse human kind to this day. No one really know what it means. Mario hate Llee hates the Mario games a lot, whether it's the main games, Kart games, Sports games or Party games, llee hates Mario. As seen in an above thread, llee explains his hate for Mario. Llee also made another thread on the 3DS board that can be found here. Llee argues that they are boring and all you do is jump on platforms and the gameplay is super repetitive. Llee thinks that no effort or creatively goes into making platforming games and each different level is just the same except the platforms are arranged in different places. Llee also says that Mario games are super linear and have no sense of satisfaction when you beat them. Finally, llee hates how Mario games have a stupidly basically story, thus giving no incentive to actually save Peach. And don't even get llee to talk about Mario Kart. Llee absolutely despises it, as he does with all racing, sports and party games. Llee also doesn't understand how Mario got so popular and how so many people praise it for innovation. Llee also hates how the Mario franchise as the most characters in Smash. Arguing with his alts Llee frequently argues with alts, most usually with DarkKnight_Ben. Llee says that his alts aren't really his alts but are actually different versions of himself so he isn't arguing with himself but with different versions of himself. But really, he says this to cover up how weird he is. Many users have said that this habit of llee's is weird and he should stop this. However, llee has yet to stop this behavior. Ironically, llee has sent a friend request to all his alts. His alts Llee has a great number of alts, whether they are active , banned or Read-only. They all served different purposes that will be explained. Active accounts: Lunar_Duke6: This is llee's new main account. This account is Astral's counterpart. Together, their purpose is to find their liege, the prince of the sun. This could be a foreshadow to a new alt of llee's. Also, llee uses this account to troll the Fates board. Astral_Lord8: This is the reincarnation of Astral_Lord12. The only purpose it served thus far is having an argument with Lunar_Duke6 over the best route in Fire Emblem: Fates. Most of the people on the Fates board are too stupid to realize that he is arguing with himself. Closed accounts: Astral_Lord12 This is llee's main account after having all of his account banned. He used this account freuqently to troll others and he enjoyed it. Its name is based of the character of Ayra from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. No one really knows why he closed this, not even llee, but who really knows... Banned alts: Llee1000: This is llee's main account. It was his original account and has many memories of it. He will never forget the times he had with his main account and all the fun he had. No one really knows why he closed his main account, but llee claims he done it out of curiosity, but who really knows... Somehow llee got this account banned too even though it was already closed. Llee finds this fact funny. DarkKnight_Ben: This is llee's 5th alt. He created it because he has a great love for Ben from Fire Emblem: Fates. With this alt, he pretends to be Ben something, while the other time he is arguing with llee. Llee states that DarkKnight_Ben is his rebellious alter ego that hates everything the he does. Llee did not like the rude and rebellious nature DarkKnight_Ben demonstrated and thus banned it to show his authority to him. Ilee1000: This is llee's 8th alt. This as an alt that llee1000 made as a response to people constantly mistaking the L in his name for an I or otherwise. Llee thought it would be funny to created mass confusion with this alt. Llee and this alt have come to an understand unlike a certain rebellious alt (*cough* DarkKnight_Ben *cough*). Llee got this alt banned after all his accounts were banned. This is probably because the admins were pissed at llee for receiving so many bans. Leafeon_Goddess: This alt's original purpose was to troll the ORAS in a weird way. This alt was supposed to love Leafeon a lot and use a lot of emoticons. Unfortunately, llee didn't do enough research before making this alt because there was already a user who love Leafeon the ORAS board. Anyway, llee is an idiot and accidentally posted something meant for his Leafeon_Goddess account on his main account. He was caught red-handed and thus banned this account because he had no purpose fpr this account anymore. Da_Fighter_Dude: This is llee's 4th alt. He created it when Arthur from Fire Emblem: Fates was first seen and no one knew his name. The people though found out he was a fighter. So llee made an alt that was to act Arthur (Who was called Gaston at the time). Currently, llee doesn't use this alt that much. Because of this llee got this alt banned. He did tihs by posting random shit on various boards. Variares: This is llee's 6th alt. He created it for no reason in particular except that it named after a bey from Beyblade: Metal Fury. Llee has no expectations for this alt. All this alt wants is to have some great fun. Llee got this alt banned accidentally because he ranted about the problems of emulating the SNES. masterofbob69: This is llee's 3rd alt. The point of this alt was to troll the Fates and Awakening by using terrible grammar and pretending to be a total Fire Emblem noob. Bob talked about many things like how Casual is the only mode you should play in, how Awakening is the only good Fire Emblem game and that every Fire Emblem except Awakeninh was impossible to beat. This alt succeeded in pissing off many users and got banned after 3 three of operation. Today, only one masterofbob69 thread exists. It can be read here: Joeyman86: This is llee's 1st alt. The original purpose of this alt was so llee could double vote the Ultimate Fire Emblem: Awakening character hurt and heal game (What a cheater you are, llee!). The original thread with the character competition can be found here. After masterofbob69 got banned, llee decided that Joeyman86 would be the new troll alt and he continued on. After a while, Joey got suspended but not banned. After ignoring Joey for a while, llee decided to post a trolly topic in the ORAS board with Joey to see what would happen. Joeyman86 got banned almost immediately. Images Llee is known for creating weird and hilarious images. Here are a few (Llee would have put the actually images up, but wiki is being a bitch): Messed Takumi Funny Marx Confused Sakura Teddy Dolphin Rural Afghanistan Llee thinks he the son of Stamos and Raven Relationships Llee lists animals DatOliviaTho After DOT implied that he liked fudge chocolate, llee declared them "CHOCOLATE BUDDIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", and received a positive response from DOT indicating that they are, in fact, CHOCOLATE BUDDIES. (Llee did not write, but he decided to keep it anyway.) Because llee does not know shit about his relationships: Elephant Hippopotamus Rhinoceros Lion Tiger Leopard Zebra Giraffe Red Panda Panda Iguana Great White Shark Bald Eagle Peregrine Falcon Reticulated Python Bottled-Nosed Dolphin Alligator Crocodile Galapagos Tortoise Chinese Giant Salamander Colossal Squid Octopus Polar Bear Grizzly Bear Homo Sapiens Trivia * Llee shares the same birthday with Inigo from Fire Emblem: Awakening * Llee is actually one of four users that are listed in the "Trolls" category of the wiki * Llee's favorite Fire Emblem game is Fire Emblem: Heroes of Light and Shadow * Llee's favorite Fire Emblem character is Dieck because llee says he is hard, strong and fast, how every Dieck should be * Llee closed Astral_Lord12 because he forgot the password * Llee actually has a nicer side. Who knew? Category:Users Category:Trolls Category:Horrible Monsters